Changed
by TessaElsaHerondale
Summary: Tessa Gray switched schools after not being able to bear the bully, William Herondale, on her old school. After four years she returns, but now as a grown-up, strong and beautiful girl. Will things between her and William Herondale change? WESSA, AU, ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1 Leaving London

**Chapter 1 Leaving London**

**A/N: Hey everyone, don't worry I haven't abandoned Undeniable Love, this idea just popped up in my head. I love to start another fanfic, because I've got more writing experience now, so I will -hopefully- not start this fanfic as f****** up as Undeniable Love. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Summary: Tessa Gray switched schools after not being able to bear the bully, William Herondale, on her old school. After four years she returns, but now as a grown-up, strong and beautiful girl. Will things between her and William Herondale change? WESSA, AU, ALL HUMAN**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa balled her hands to fists, her fingernails digging into her palms, definitely leaving marks. She took a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to push away her anger. She had never been one to hold her temper when it really came to it and William Herondale liked to push her out of her shell.

Tessa knew she shouldn't let his words influence her, as her aunt and brother had told her many times before. They were just words after all. But still, it hurt. Tessa's jaw set and the pain of her fingernails setting in her palms made her calm down slowly. Her anger began to replace itself with pain and the twelve-year old Tessa blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. William Herondale was standing in front of her, a smirk on his face. The hall was filled with students watching and laughing at the scene playing in front of them. Tessa just stood there, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Well, stupid orphan," William spoke up, making the crowd surrounding them laugh again. Tessa cringed at the word 'orphan'.

"Are you going to say something? Or are you going to keep your mouth shut, like you're supposed to." William's smirk only grew bigger when he saw Tessa cringe again. He knew exactly how to hurt her. Since the day he had discovered Tessa was parentless, he had started using it against her.

Tessa had been three when her parents died in a car accident and she didn't remember much of it. But the thought of having no parents caused her pain, and William Herondale knew that.

The crowd around Tessa was laughing at her as she struggled to hold in her tears. _I will not let him win. I will not let him win. _She kept telling herself, but she couldn't hold it anymore. She ran and pushed herself through the crowd of laughing students. The tears now streamed freely down her cheeks and Tessa speeded towards the girls' bathroom, throwing herself against the door and falling onto the floor.

Her dull brown hair was plastered to her face by her tears and her glasses lay on the ground. Tessa picked them up and crawled to one of the corners of the bathroom, praying no one would see her.

-x0O0x-

Tessa was used to his bullying, he bullied her every day, but this time he had gone to far. He had really crossed the line. When they had a test in Maths, William had cheated by copying her test. She had been furious and had told the teacher, who had given William an F.

William had been very angry with her and had waited for her after school with the other big bully of the school, Gabriel. They had hit her until her head bled and her skin was red-purplish with bruises. Tessa had run home and had told her older brother, Nathaniel, who had called the principle.

The next day Nate walked with her to school, to the principle's office, where William was too.

"Theresa, why don't you tell us what happened?" Mrs Branwell, the principle, said. Mrs Branwell was the only one who dared to comment on William's actions and inform his parents, and Tessa was very thankful for that. She told Mrs Branwell what had happened and Mrs Branwell became very angry with William.

"Let me get this straight," Mrs Branwell began, her bird-like face turning slightly red with anger.

"_You _hit Tessa, because she told Mr. Lightwood _you _copied her test." Mrs Branwell looked at William, who had found particular interest in his shoes.

"You are suspended!" Mrs Branwell told him furiously. William looked up with wide eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Suspended?!" Nate exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

"He hit her! She came home _bleeding_! I want him expelled from this school!" He finished and he slammed his hand on the principle's desk. Tessa tugged at his sleeve and cleared her throat, now getting the attention. She stood up from her chair very calmly and looked Mrs Branwell in the eyes. She took a deep breath; she had made her decision.

"Mrs Branwell, I don't want William to be suspended nor expelled. It won't change anything, he will still be the same." Everyone in the room was now looking at her with a shocked expression, except for William, who was now grinning wickedly.

"I am leaving, I am leaving this school." Tessa said and she pulled Nathaniel with her as she walked out the principle's office. She turned around one last time.

"I hate you, William Herondale." And with that she walked away, leaving a startled Mrs Branwell and a smirking William Herondale there.

-x0O0x-

"Tessa? Are you sure this is the right decision?" Nate asked when they sat down on the sofa in Nate's house a few minutes later. Nate was eighteen, so he was living on himself, whilst Aunt Harriet, their only living family member, lived in America. Tessa nodded, she had already thought this through and was sure of it.

"I am going to live with Aunt Harriet in America. I have already asked her, and she was really happy with it. I will go to school there." Tessa told him and Nate ruffled her hair.

"You smart girl." He said and he embraced her, careful not to hug her too tight, because of her bruises. Tessa smiled and hugged him back. She knew she would miss him, and her friends Cecily and Sophie of course. Cecily, who was William's younger sister, but his complete opposite, she was one of the nicest persons Tessa had ever met and even though she was a 'popular', she stayed with Tessa. And Sophie, a very silent but very beautiful girl, just like the guys in school acted around Cecily, they would watch Sophie and give her winks now and then. Tessa sighed; she really was going to miss them, because she was leaving.

-x0O0x-

"Goodbye Tessa, I will miss you." Nate told his little sister as they stood on the airport. Nate had flown with her to America, for she wasn't allowed to fly on her own, and now they were standing on the airport. Aunt Harriet had just arrived and Tessa gave her goodbyes to Nate as she stepped into her Aunt's car.

"Bye Nate!" She yelled and she waved through the window as the car drove away.

* * *

**So, I know, this was a short chapter, but remember: this was the introduction ;). Anyways, who's ready for a really rude, mean, arrogant and -most importantly- absolutely ravishing William Herondale? Because you will meet him in the next chapter ;). I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next chapter (of this fanfic or of Undeniable Love ;). I love y'all! -Jill**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 2 Old Acquaintances**

**A/N: Hey everyone, yup, it's another update. I just love writing this story, so expect that I will be updating this one more often ;). Enjoy! Xx -Jill**

**P.S. I decided this fanfic will also contain Jessa. Not much though, so don't worry Wessa shippers, I'm totally on your side ;).**

**nicoleherondale: Thank you! Awww, that really means a lot to me :).**

**The-Finale-Hope: Thnx! And yes, that was the idea, but she will return! Hahaha, I'm sorry, but you will probably become even more confused, because Will will be even more of an asshole ;).**

**Ilikebigbooksandicannotlie18: Really? You mean that? Wow! Thank you so so so much! I mean, English isn't my first language, so this really means a lot to me. Wow, I'm honoured *blushes*.**

**IluvMagnus101: Thanks! Oh no problem, I really enjoyed reading it!**

**Vialovesbooks: Hahahah, I know exactly what's it's like, namely because I'm excited for this story (that's so weird, I know ;) And thank you! *bobs a curtsey***

**nicoleherondale2: Hehehe, maaaaybeeee ;).**

**Paradoxbookjunkie: Here it is! And thnx ;).**

**Guest: Tadaaaa! ;)**

_**WARNING: WILLIAM HERONDALE-RUDENESS! **_(counts for the coming chapters of this fanfic too)

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

-x0O0x- THREE YEARS LATER -x0O0x-

"No! I will not go back to that school!" Tessa shouted back at her now 22-year old brother. She had lived four peaceful and amazing years in New York, and had grown into a beautiful sixteen-year old girl. Her hair had turned into a soft brown colour, and her before pale skin had tanned. She had ditched her glasses for contacts, putting emphasis on her beautiful grey-blue eyes, and had been released of her braces, leaving perfect, even whiter teeth. Her skin was now acne free and she was a lot more confident of herself. And strong, she was strong.

"William Herondale is still on that school and I will not return as long as he is there! He will torment me, torture me, just like four years ago!" Tessa screamed, her eyes filled with tears. She let out a sob and Nate gave her a hug.

"I'm really sorry, Tessie, but aunt Harriet's funeral cost a lot of money. I was searching for schools in London and the London Institute offered you a scholarship. I'm truly sorry, but it's the only school we can effort, because of the scholarship." Tessa snorted through her tears, she knew Nate was right; all schools in London were expensive. But she did not want to go back, she would rather live on the streets than see that jackass of a Herondale again. She looked up when Nate tapped on her arm.

"Listen Tessie, you know, you're not the person who you used to be. You've grown into a strong and beautiful lady and a stupid childhood bully isn't going to change that. I don't think you've noticed, but every guy looks at you when you pass; you're beautiful." Nate told her encouragingly and Tessa smiled.

"Really?" She asked him, beaming and blushing at what her older brother told her.

"Yup." Nate said popping the 'p' and he tackled her and hugged her, while they fell sideways on the couch in Nate's apartment. He started tickling her like he use to do when they were younger and Tessa tried to slap away his arms.

"Stop... Nate..." She managed to say in between laughs, while she attempting to escape his hands. Nate laughed and then let her go. Tessa pulled her T-shirt straight and leaned backwards against the couch, still trying to regain her breath. Nate laughed at her teasingly and Tessa shot him a playful glare.

"And Tessa," Nate began, sounding serious again.

"It will surprise me if William will even recognise you. You have changed." He smiled and Tessa smiled back, she had to admit; she had changed. And going back wouldn't be that bad, right? She would see Sophie and Cecily again. She really missed her best friends and even though she had friends in New York, they weren't like Sophie and Cecily. Tessa sighed; life was complicated. Little did she know that it would become even more complicated...

-x0O0x-

Two days. Two days until Tessa would return to the London Institute. Two days until she would see her childhood bully again. Tessa exhaled loudly; she had just packed her bags, since the London Institute had changed into a boarding school. She had to leave most of her books behind and that really frustrated Tessa, but she remembered the massive library in the London Institute. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as Tessa thought. Maybe William Herondale wouldn't recognise her at all. Maybe he had even forgot her.

Tessa picked up her phone, messaging Cecily and Sophie. She had told her friends a few days ago that she was moving and changing schools, but without telling them to which school she would go. Tessa smiled, she was curious if they would recognise her. She actually hated surprises, but surprising someone else... She grinned; she was really excited for seeing her two best friends again.

-x0O0x-

_WILL'S POV_

Will sighed. He hated returning to school, because he would have see all those girls he had slept with during Summer and they would probably follow him around all the time, trying to catch his attention. Will rolled his eyes and stepped into the limousine that would bring him and his sister to the London Institute. Cecily was already seated, looking like a true schoolgirl in her uniform. Will snorted, he hated the length of those skirts on his little sister: way too short. On other girls it was fine.

After fifteen minutes of sitting in silence and looking out the windows, the limousine stopped in front of an enormous building: the London Institute. Will and Cecily both got out. Will was about to search for his best friend Jem, when he spotted a girl with long, curling brown hair. She seemed a little out of place, because she wasn't talking to anyone, just walking towards the entrance of the school. Will didn't recognise her, but that didn't really matter. The thing that _did _matter was that she was really hot. Will smirked. Cecily poked him with her elbow -ignorant to the way he was looking at the girl- and pointed at her.

"I don't think I've seen her before, I think she's new." Cecily said matching Will's thoughts. She began walking towards the girl.

"Come on, we might as well help her find her way to the principle's office, because our school is a maze." Cecily gestured for Will to come with her. Then she suddenly realised something.

"Oh and Will, don't you dare try anything with her, she doesn't seem like the girls you normally sleep with." She added, giving Will a warning look. Will ignored this; he just followed her. The girl entered the school and walked straight to the principle's office. Will gave Cecily a questioning look.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen her before?" He asked with a voice dripping with poison while smirking at his little sister. Cecily glared at him and speeded up her pace. The girl knocked on the door of the principle's office and Mrs Branwell told her to come in. The girl went inside, unknowing to the fact that two students were following her.

Cecily raised her hand to knock on the door, but Will had already opened it.

"I'm really glad you're back..." Mrs Branwell trailed off when she saw the other two students standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mrs Branwell, I wanted to knock." Cecily apologised, without giving any other explanation, but Mrs Branwell understood her. Will rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Cecily. I was actually looking for you." Cecily frowned. Will just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, viewing the scene in front of him with a bored look on his face. Mrs Branwell gestured for Cecily to enter the room completely.

"Cecily, this girl will be your dorm mate." Mrs Branwell said. Cecily frowned and then raised both her eyebrows.

"And what's the name of this beautiful girl?" Will asked, now joining the conversation. He winked at the girl, to his surprise she glared at him. Cecily was glaring at him too.

"I'm sorry for my brother, he's a jerk. What's your name?" She asked, while looking at the girl. The girl grinned widely and Will felt a little shock go through him; God, she was hot. The girl changed her grin into a gentle smile.

"My name is Tessa Gray." She said. Will's smirk immediately disappeared. He just stood there completely startled, not realising his walls were down and his emotions could be seen. Then suddenly Cecily broke the silence.

"Ooh, you... you little sneak. You didn't didn't tell me you were moving back to London!" Cecily accused the girl, Tessa, while smiling broadly. And then she tackled Tessa into a hug. Eventually they released each other, glints of happiness and recognition sparkling from their eyes. All this time Will stood there on the side, awkwardly staring at his sister and the girl who had once been an ugly, stupid, little freak, but had now changed into one of the most beautiful girls Will had ever seen. _Possibly even hotter than Jessamine or Tatiana. _Will thought. He quickly regained his arrogant posture, masking his true feelings and smirked at the girls.

"Are you quite done yet?" He asked annoyed. Cecily and Tessa both glared at him, then Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever William. Come on Tessa, let's go to our dorm." And the girls both left the room, leaving a startled Will and an amused Mrs Branwell behind.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know: again a short chapter, but I have decided that I will upload a bit shorter chapters more often, because that's a lot easier for me. You know, then I will have less problems with a writer's block etc. Anyways, thank you all a lot for showing your interest in this fanfic. I hope I pictured the characters right, because I'm really bad at that :/. Byebye -Jill**


	3. Chapter 3 Scars of the Past

**Chapter 3 Scars of the Past**

**Hey everyone, chapter 3! And thank you all so much for reviewing, favouriting and following my fanfic! Wow, 25 reviews on only two chapters? That's amazing, I love you guys -Jill**

**By the way, I decided that I will do a shout outs to different writers, who I think deserve some reviews ;). So, this chapter's shout out: IluvMagnus101, she writes two hilarious fanfics, including Wessa! Both of them are really lovely, you should really check out her fanfics!**

**Paradoxbookjunkie: Hahah, indeed, thank you!**

**flora017: Hihi, thnx! And I hope you like Undeniable Love too (I don't really like it that I put in OC's :/, but yeah ;)**

**The-Finale-Hope: Thank you! I'm really excited for Jem and Soph too, because in my other fanfic, there not really there, just background characters. And I actually hate myself for that, because I love both their personalities ;).**

**Ilikebigbooksandicannotlie18: Oh my god, thank you so much *blushes* :).**

**shadowhunters14: Yay! Now I'm happy that I made you happy *wink* :D.**

**IluvMagnus101: This is a Wessa fanfic! But there will be some Jessa-thoughts and feelings in here too ;). I read it, it's lovely and I reviewed :). Hahah. Thank you!**

**millisiana: Hahah, a lot of people say that, though it wasn't that special, was it? Anyways, thank you so much, and yes damn that review button ;).**

**The Pale Red Queen: Okay, I might as well tell you: I totally freaked out and started fangirling when I read your review! You actually took the time to read this fanfic **_**and **_**review it? Thank you! And it's quite relieving that you like the way I wrote the characters, because they have such hard personalities to capture and describe, especially in AU fanfics. Hahah, there will be a backstory, and will try to make it original, because most of the backstories of Will in AU fanfics are relatively the same. And I'd like to keep it creative and original ;). Thank you *blushes deeply*.**

**bookowls: Thnx! :)**

**The Iron Sister: :), hahaha, I'm excited for the future chapters too! It might be your fantasies, but I can assure you, there will be a backstory of Will, not soon though. And this fanfic will contain no 'plot' with evil and stuff, this will just be Wessa & a bit of Jessa drama ;)! Hahah, don't abuse your keyboard for this review ;). Anyways, thank you so so so so so much for reviewing, I love your reviews, especially because they're so long and complimenting. :D**

**Vialovesbooks: Thank you! I'm sorry for not updating any sooner :o. I'm a little lazy ;).**

**Personorwhatever: Diolch! *blushes***

**Wessaalltheway: Hahah, indeed, a total 'oh shit' moment, I like that description ;). Thank you so much! Haha, you might want to be reminded of the fact that there will be a little Jessa first ;).**

**Guest: thnx! :)**

**Grace: You love Tessa? Thank you! I really struggle with capturing their personalities, so that's relieving :).**

**Mwahahahahahaaaa: Yeah, Jessa ;). Hahah. I read a lot of school fanfics too, and I thought I'd give it a twist, since I sometimes get a little bored or annoyed by the constant 'copying' of other fanfics ;). 1 Thank you! That's relieving, because I find their personalities are so hard to picture :). Especially Jem, he has his own being-Jem way that makes him absolutely adorable, but so hard to capture well while writing. I'm a little scared I will totally screw him (though screwing him in another way won't be that bad ;). 2 Yeah, that would possibly be caused by my straightforwardness ;) 3 Hahah, by the way, I don't know if you ever read my -sucking- other fanfic Undeniable Love, but I am currently rewriting it, and it will contain a lot of Jessa and Jem. It will kind of be a fanfic for Jem ;). God, I have changed since the first time I read the ID series, I used to be such a Will-obsessed person. I still am though, but Jem has become part of it too. And yes, I was planning on including those fabulous ships ;)! (I get the feeling that you're SilverCarstairs, am I right? Or am I totally failing right now and just being stupid? Oh wait, it won't really matter if I am failing, I do that quite a lot ;) Thank you so much for this review, it brightened my day (actually night, considering it's 00:35 while I am writing this)!**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

_Ugh. _Thought Tessa when she and Cecily left the principle's room. William Herondale had become even more of a player and possibly even more arrogant. And handsomer, Tessa had to admit to herself. Those curling locks of midnight coloured hair, his sharp, angular features, those dark eyelashes that clung to each other, forming black points and those starling dark blue eyes, leaking every emotion he... _Ugh, now I'm doing it again. Just get him out of your head Tessa! _Tessa ordered herself. While she still fought out her mental war about William Herondale, she and Cecily stopped in front of one of the many doors on this floor.

Tessa let her mind wander for a second again when Cecily pulled out a old-fashioned, golden key, which matched the lock in the brown, wooden door. Immediately the picture of a drop-dead handso...

Tessa slapped herself in the face. Cecily looked up with amusement in her eyes, raising both of her eyebrows.

"And you're sure everything's alright with you, Tessa?" She asked, trying to hide her smile and failing. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm fine. Stupid thoughts..." Mumbled Tessa warily. Cecily smiled at her friend and opened the door of their dorm. The door creaked a little and Tessa winced, clearly struggling with her thoughts again, as she scampered her arm past the door. Cecily chuckled.

"When I first saw you, I didn't even recognise you. Now I know why; there weren't any doors nearby." Cecily told the girl with an amused tone. Tessa rolled her eyes skyward, while grinning at the memory of twelve-year old Tessa walking into doors while being completely lost in a book.

Tessa lifted her trunk from the floor with a groan of frustration, for it was really heavy and dumped it on her bed. Cecily eyes suddenly widened.

"Tessa? You haven't..." She stopped midway her sentence and walked over to Tessa's bed, opening her trunk.

"Tessa!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"We have a library, remember? No need to take all your books with you." Tessa grinned.

"Those are not all my books, that's like one fifth of what I have." She remarked seriously. Cecily chuckled.

"Of course." She mumbled. Then suddenly a thought popped up in Tessa's head.

"Why is Sophie not in your dorm?" She asked curiously, eyeing her friend. Cecily froze.

"She has her own room." Cecily responded, sounding a little too bitter. Tessa frowned but decided not to ask about it. Cecily probably had her reasons. Though it did not prevent her from wondering about what had happened between her two best friends

"Where is Sophie's dorm?" Tessa eventually asked after a moment of silence, not being able to hold her curiosity.

"On the left side, next to ours." Cecily said and she took out her pink iPhone. Tessa opened the door and walked out, careful not to walk against the door and she turned left. She knocked on a wooden door identical to the door of their dorm's. A few seconds later, the door was opened slightly, showing only the righter half of a tall, dark brown-haired girl with big hazel eyes that were surrounded by a web of dark brown lashes. She was absolutely gorgeous, looking even prettier than the cute twelve-year old Sophie Tessa recalled. Tessa smiled and shifted, not really knowing what to say. Sophie broke the silence.

"Hello..." She said awkwardly in a soft voice. Tessa gave her a gentle smile and then grinned.

"Hello Soph, long time no see." She said and then suddenly a shimmer of recognition appeared in Sophie's eyes, her perfect brow -since Tessa could only see half of Sophie- furrowed.

"Te-ssa?" She questioned with wide eyes, glancing at the girl in front of her. Tessa nodded.

"I said I was moving, well, I was moving to London." She told Sophie and then Sophie was hugging her tightly.

"I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed, her personality suddenly shifting from shy to the enthusiastic and loyal Sophie Tessa knew. Tessa grinned into her friend's curls and hugged her back before releasing her.

"You have changed so much! Not in a bad-" Sophie stopped talking when she noticed Tessa staring at the scar that ran her left cheek. Her face turned bright red and she was about to close the door when Tessa broke her gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, not wanting to hurt her friend. Sophie gave a a sad smile, looking really pretty, even with the scar ragging and twisting her features on the left side of her face.

"What happened?" Tessa asked Sophie. She had not wanting to ask, but her curiosity was -as her brother had told her- her besetting sin after all. Sophie winced and her facial expression turned back to sadness and shy. She bit her lip and then shrugged.

"I'm sorry for asking, that was rude. How have you been?" Sophie smiled again, her whole face brightening and gestured for Tessa to enter.

-x0O0x-

After -what Tessa estimated- 20 minutes, Tessa stood up from the bed she and Sophie had been sitting on while informing each other of their lives. She pushed her hair out of her face.

"I should go now, Cecy's probably waiting for me." Then she thought of something to reunite her best friends.

"Are you coming?" Sophie seemed to hesitate for a second; finally she gave in, nodding. And Tessa pulled her with her through the door to Cecily's dorm.

-x0O0x-

"After your..." Cecily swallowed, combing through her black hair with her hands.

"Accident, you just shut the whole world out. I mean, we had never been as close as you and Tessa were. But we were friends. And then suddenly, it seemed you didn't want to be friends anymore. I mean: Tessa had left because of _my _brother after all." She explained to her Sophie.

They were seated on Tessa's bed, back against the headboard and legs stretched out over the blankets. Cecily had taken out a bar of chocolate, laughing at Tessa's face when she had looked at in disgust. She and Sophie were eating pieces of it when they weren't talking.

Tessa had forced the girls into explaining, without even knowing why they were acting so different and distant to each other, but it had worked and the girls were outing both their hearts. Tessa smiled; four years of not seeing each other and barely having any contact had not influenced their friendship. They still stood strong.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I didn't update any sooner, I'm currently rewriting my other fanfic, Undeniable Love, so I haven't been really active on this one. Byebye xx -Jill**


	4. Chapter 4 An Extraordinary Kiss

**Chapter 4 An Extraordinary Kiss**

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**Chapter 4. I hope you will enjoy! I have finally made a storyboard for this story and figured everything out.**

**P.S. You should check out Undeniable Love, my other fanfic, because I uploaded my rewritten version of chapter 1 (it's so much better ;)! I made a storyboard for that fanfic too and it's working, I'm so excited!**

**Shout out: Sophia Shadowhunter, her writing is lovely and very promising and her fanfic is adorable. You should give it a try! Plus, her username's amazing ;).**

**IluvMagnus101: Thnx girl! And yes, a Will's pov coming soon *cough* next chapter *cough*.**

**wildwolfwind: Hahah. I know that, I'm really sorry, just struggling with the start. As you can tell, I'm finally getting into this story. I hope you will enjoy!**

**Ilikbigbooksandicannotlie18: :) *blushes***

**Victoria: Hahah, here's another chapter!**

**Wessaalltheway: Thank you, and yes, it was my goal to give something on how I picture their friendship :).**

**Personorwhatever: Hihi, thnx!**

_TESSA'S POV_

When Tessa woke up the next day by the sound of her alarm, she groaned. This was going to be her first day school at the Institute since she had left. She quickly dressed in her uniform, consisting of a dark blue skirt, which was way too short for Tessa's liking, a white, long-sleeved blouse and a dark blue blazer lined with gold and the crest of the London Institute stitched to it.

Tessa pulled out a pair of dark blue leggings, not planning on showing her legs like that. She went into the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail and brushing her teeth. Recalling how Cecily had always been late on her first day of school, she walked over to her dorm mate's bed and pulled the blankets off the sleeping and slightly snoring girl. Cecily mumbled something in her sleep and turned to lie on her stomach, her face buried in the pillows. Tessa rolled her eyes. Not really being in the mood of shaking Cecily until she woke up, she picked up a cup from Cecily's nightstand, entered the bathroom to fill it and dumped the contents onto Cecily.

"Go away, Will." The girl said into her pillow, her voice sounding muffled. Tessa stiffened at the thought of Will, but then raised one eyebrow.

"Do I even look like Mr Herondale?" She asked. Cecily's head shot up, looking at her with sleepy eyes and a mess of black hair, she said:

"Oh wait, you're Tessa, I'll get up." Tessa placed her hands on her hips as Cecily moved to get up.

"What?" Cecily said, giving Tessa a questioning glance. Tessa rolled her eyes again.

"You're going to tell me that your brother has been waking you up like that every day?" She questioned her friend. Cecily half-grinned, looking like a psychotically insane person with her wet hair that stuck out in every possible way -except for upwards- and her sleepy eyes.

"Maybe." She sang. Tessa smiled and shook her head.

"You're impossible."

-x0O0x-

When Tessa walked over to her locker, someone was standing in the way. William Herondale was standing in the way.

Tessa cleared her troat and narrowed her eyes.

"Could you please move aside, I want to open my locker." Will grinned wickedly and raised one eyebrow, but stood still.

"I said: I want to open my locker, so move aside." She hissed through her gritted teeth. Students that walked by were now standing, viewing the scene in front of them. Tessa inhaled deeply and her jaw set.

"You're not gonna move, are you? Asshole." She said and Will grabbed the place where his heart was supposed to be -though Tessa doubted he had one- and mocked hurt.

"I believe Theresa Gray just swore. Unbelievable." He said obviously mocking both innocence and surprise. Tessa took a deep breath, trying not to give Will what he wanted: her losing her temper. She narrowed her eyes at him again and just pushed him away. Two years of taekwondo lessons in America had made her stronger. Will just grinned and laughed emotionless. Tessa glared at him. She was just about to pull out her locker key when she was pushed against her locker. Will's hands had her wrists pinned against the cold iron. Tessa held herself and repressed the urge of kicking him in the balls. Will probably foresaw what she wanted to do, because he pushed himself against her, his face only centimetres away from her face. She glared at him intensely, but he did not notice; he was staring at her lips. Tessa tried to wring herself out of his grip, but he was too strong. Even two years of taekwondo couldn't help that.

"Let me go." She said calmly, while her heart was pounding in her chest, possibly bursting if he didn't move. Will smirked and leaned in, his lips moving against her ear as he spoke, making her shiver again.

"Oh I don't think so." He whispered. His lips grazed her ear and moved down with the line of her jaw, to her lips. Tessa struggled again, trying to find a weak spot in his iron grip, but there was none. Just when he crashed his lips down on hers, a voice made him pull back.

"William, let her go." A slender, Asian looking boy with dark hair said. His voice was strict and to Tessa's surprise, Will let go of her. She massaged her wrists and hands, which had barely gotten blood by Will's strong hands. Her heart was beating as if the world was about to go down and her head was bursting with a headache.

The boy turned to her.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Tessa forced a smile and shook her head, but then suddenly thought of something.

"Actually, there is something I want to do, if it's alright." The boy smiled politely and nodded. Tessa smirked and took a few steps until she was facing Will. She was almost as long as he was, and with the heels that belonged to the uniform, she could look him in the eyes. Will smirked.

"Decided that you do need me?" He asked, winking. Tessa narrowed her eyes. And then: she slapped him, hard, on his cheek, immediately leaving a red mark in the shape of a hand. The students around them gasped in shock. Tessa smirked.

"Looks good on you." She said nodding her head at his cheek.

"Bye." Tessa said, giving Will a sweet smile and a wink before she turned around and ran to her first period's classroom.

-x0O0x-

Tessa sighed with relief: it was lunch break and she hadn't seen Will after their conversation this morning. Well not in her classes. She had glanced at him twice in the hall; both times he had winked at her and given her a meaningful look. She shivered. There were no words to describe her hate.

"Tessie! Over here!" Cecily yelled through the dining hall, waving enthusiastically. Tessa rolled her eyes and smiled. She was sitting at a round table together with Sophie and to her astonishment: the boy who had stopped Will. She sat down in the only empty chair, next to Cecily and the boy. Frowning, she turned to face the boy, noticing how his dark eyes were flecked with gold and bronze. Then she smiled.

"Thank you for earlier this morning. I'm Tessa. And you are?" The boy smiled politely again.

"I'm James, but everyone calls me Jem. It's alright, I'm sorry for what Will did." Cecily cleared her throat, asking for the attention.

"What exactly did my brother do?" She asked, her eyes glinting with something Tessa couldn't quite place. Tessa coughed.

"He forced me to kiss him." She said, balling her hands to fists beneath the table. Cecily immediately shot up from her chair.

"I'm going to kill him. That asshole, how dare he do that?" She raged on. Jem calmly stood up from his chair, walked to Cecily and laid one of his delicate, slender hands on her shoulder.

"It's okay Cecily. I will talk to him." He told her, Cecily seemed to relax a bit and sunk down in her chair. She placed her elbows on the table, her hands supporting her head. Jem sat down in his chair again.

"I just can't believe he did that." Cecily eventually said after a moment of silence.

"I mean, I know he isn't that kind-" Tessa snorted.

"But I never thought he would try that. I don't know where he is. The real Will I mean. He's gone." Cecily sighed and Sophie laid her hand on Cecily's shoulder, just like Jem had done before. Her face was twisted into a look of both disgust and loathing, but she said nothing.

Tessa sighed. Every single thing in her life had become even more complicated then she could have imagined, especially since Will. But there were moments in which he was different.

"Look, Cecily, I-I don't know. Do you recall that day we went to Yorkshire with school when we were twelve. I fell, remember? And my knee was bleeding; he was nice then. He lifted me, brought me to the teacher and helped me clean my knee. I know it sounds weird to hear it from me, for I have been his victim since we were twelve-year old kids. But beneath, far far beneath, the real Will is there. Is _still_ there. And I don't know, when or how it's going to break free, but I do know that it will. And yes, I hate him with all of my heart, but if he can change, then maybe I can too. It's his choice, Cecily. Not yours. Let him be, I can handle him." She spoke.

"Wow. Never expected that to come from _you_." Cecily broke the silence and they all laughed.

"You're absolutely sure that you don't still have a crush on him? Like you did in the first year you came to London, at our primary school." Cecily asked teasing. Tessa facepalmed.

"You did _not_ just bring up that. He was a kid, okay? And he was cute. And we used to play hide and seek with each other. He was nice, un-until after summer. He came back completely different." Tessa lowered the volume of her voice unwillingly. Cecily stiffened in her chair, her eyes growing big.

"Let's quit this subject, shall we?" Sophie suddenly suggested. The others nodded. Jem had been awfully silent the whole conversation and Tessa glanced at him, noticing he was looking at her too. She blushed and quickly turned away her head, Jem doing the same. By turning away her head, she missed the painful look in Sophie's eyes as she watched her and Jem.

-x0O0x-

"Well that was a weird lunch break." Cecily mentioned as the bell rang, Jem had already left their table, and the girls stood up.

"I have to go to English Literature. Have fun at Science." Tessa said, the second sentence dripping with sarcasm. Cecily rolled her eyes and pulled Sophie with her to the other exit.

Tessa picked up her bag and started to walk into the direction of the English Literature classroom. She abandoned the voices of students around her whispering. They were probably talking about her and Will. Tessa sighed and entered the classroom. She picked out a place in the front, since all the back seats were already taken. Not that it bothered Tessa: she loved English Literature. She dumped her bag on the ground and sank down on her chair. Pulling out her books for the subject and _A Tale of Two Cities_, she started reading.

"Hi beautiful." An oh so familiar voice next to Tessa said. She looked up in shock and saw William Herondale in the seat next to her. Her eyes immediately grew dark, shooting daggers at Will. Will just smirked and let his gaze fall on the book she was holding in her hands. His lip curled in dislike.

"You are _not_ reading that book. That book is silly. Men going around getting their heads chopped off for love? Ridiculous." He commented, his voice laced with disgust. The first thing Tessa felt was anger. How dare he insult her favourite book like that? But her anger ebbed away as she realised he must have read the book to know what it was about.

"You… you read it?" Will's eyes suddenly grew wide, realising he had let one of his big secrets slip. He turned away from her, leaving her alone for the rest of the lesson. But that didn't keep Tessa from wondering.

**So, I guess that was a bit longer, still not my normal length though. Anyway, I won't be uploading anything soon, I'm sorry :/. Have a nice day! -Jill**


	5. Chapter 5 The Bet

**Chapter 5 The Bet**

**So, hey everyone,**

**It's been quite a time since I have uploaded.**

**Damn it. I can tell you I'm sorry guys, but honestly that won't change anything. Y'all are way too kind and patient.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try to upload more often and keep you guys satisfied. I'm not sure that will work when school starts again, but I will do my best. And trust me, I have never put much effort in writing fanfiction, but I will now. I really love you for all the support y'all give me. I don't deserve it. Onto the responses and the shoutout.**

**SilverCarstairs: hahah, we all have the same issue sometimes, I mean, who doesn't want to have the name 'mwahahahah' ;). Ah, so your actual name starts with an E? Hmmm. Eline, Elise, Emma, Elsa, Ella, Eleanor, uuh Esmeralda? Hihi, I'm bad at guessing names. Maybe you just typed in the 'E' to confuse me... Could be.** **Hahaaahh, of course our Jem is saving the day, who else? It will only be from one side, the JemxSophie, poor Sophie. 'Cause we're, well I am actually, including some Jessa!** **(I started A Tale of Two Cities and was like: 'ah, fuck this book, I'm going to watch the movie.' And then the movie turned out not to be that good either. But hey, at least I tried ;).)** **I never read To Kill a Mockingbird *gasps* I'm sorry, I just kept rereading other books, I do **_**want **_**to read it though, just haven't found the time for it yet.** **Yeah, no 'updating soon' it was. *smiles awkwardly* whatever, enjoy the chapter!**

**wildwolfwind: Taadaaaaa, I represent: Chapter 5!**

**nicoleherondale: yup, you got it, I wanted to make her wise, since she **_**has **_**been through all those shitty things in her life ;).**

**rebeccaellen: I guess you did have to wait a long time. I'm sooorry. *smiles awkwardly***

**IluvMagnus101: Good! ;)**

**LazuliLAnime25: I'm sorryyy. (my voice is starting to sound like Cat's from Victorious after saying 'I'm sorry' so many times ;)**

**flora017: thank you! :)**

**Personorwhatever: hihi, I love Jemmy too!**

**The Iron Sister: hellooooo! *waves enthusiastically*** **Don't feel guilty; I love reviewing ;).** **Damn it, stupid memory, I'm sorry, I cannot remember for what you had to watch out, likely I changed my mind with writing the story, or I just totally forgot. Which are both very reasonable options.** ***beams* Yup, Wessa comin'!** **Yup, me am out of Netherlands ;) (that was my imitation of someone from the Netherlands speaking English, but yeah, *cough* racism *cough*. Plus, not many people talk like that ;). Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Btw, your name's absolutely lovely! I wish I had your name *pouts*.**

**Shoutout: Wessa5ever, her fanfic is absolutely adorable and is a sort of modern, human version of the book. Her writing is really descriptive and you can picture everything she describes, which is wonderful. It's awesome. And, she's totally awesome herself too ;).**

* * *

_WILL'S POV_

When Will walked into the library -the place where they were supposed to meet- Jem, Gabriel and Gideon weren't there yet. Exhaling heavily, he sat down in one of the wine-red fauteuils close to the hearth and wound his fingers into the soft fabric of his T-shirt. The familiar smells of books immediately made him relax and Will sighed.

He was careful not to lean too far backwards, so that his back wouldn't touch the chair rest. His back had been numb with pain all day, but it was slowly decreasing. Still, one wrong move and his nerves would catch fire again. Will grimaced at the thought and pushed it away, trying to ease the pain. A door flying open and slamming into the wall, the sound echoing through the large library interrupted his thoughts. Gabriel entered, yelling something at his older brother, who came in a moment after.

"Hey Willy!" Gabriel exclaimed and he -unfortunately for Will- hit him in the shoulder. Sudden pain impulses ran Will's nervous system and he cringed, biting his tongue. His body tensed and a sharp agony flamed his whole back. The pain was almost cold before it slowly faded, only a numb feeling staying. It was until Will tasted blood from biting his tongue that he let his muscles relax again. With his jaw set, he looked up at Gabriel, hate shimmering in his eyes. Gabriel raised one of his brown eyebrows suggestively, but decided not to react to Will, for Jem walked in.

Gabriel plumped down on the couch, next to his brother -who had found particular interest in his phone during Will and Gabriel's interaction and was messaging someone- while Jem closed the door and sat down in a fauteuil at Will's side.

Will cleared his throat and carefully straightened his back.

"So, what are we going to do?" His voice asked absently in a bored tone. His back still hurt and it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Gabriel shrugged, shifting so he was lying on the couch, his back leaning against his brother's side, his legs dangling over the armrest. Jem frowned and Gideon smiled, not at what was going on in the room though; he seemed too caught up in the messages he was getting.

"Maybe we could talk about that new girl. She was pretty hot." Gabriel smirked and Will gave him a disapproving look. He heard Jem, next to him, sigh, but ignored it. _Jem is probably rolling his eyes by now_. Will guessed

"Well, Light_worm_." He began, and Gabriel's smirk disappeared, replacing itself with a death glare meant just for Will. Will continued.

"First of all, she's not new. Second, I don't think you would have a chance with her: she despises you. Third, she's mine." His voice still sounded uninterested, but there was a certain tone of claim added, which he could not place.

"Also, she's too good for you." Said Will challenging and he let his elbow rest on the armrest of the fauteuil, his chin in his hand. Gabriel huffed and a muscle in his cheek twitched in annoyance.

"I bet she would date me sooner than kiss you -willingly, I mean. I'm better-looking than you are."

"Oh really? Of course you are." Will replied, as much sarcasm packed into the sentence as was humanly possible. Gabriel grinned, either the sarcasm went unnoticed with him, or he was completely ignoring it.

"I surely am."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Will remarked blankly, eager to push Gabriel out of his shell and let his temper take the better of him. The brown-haired boy glowered at Will, Will just sent him a suggestive glance in response, which made Gabriel's eyes narrow.

"How much?" The muscle in Gabriel's cheek twitched again and his features showed a look of despise. Will was merily amused by this and seemed not to be bothered by Gabriel's glares.

"No, no money." He paused.

"If I kiss her first, you'll leave her alone. And if you win-"

"I get to date Cecily." Gabriel finished, his smirk growing wide again. Will froze, his face suddenly showing anger.

"You. Will. Not. Date. My. Sister." He hissed through his gritted teeth, his protective side taking over. His anger was only fuelled when Gabriel devilishly smirked again.

"Scared of losing, Herondale?"

"Will." Jem's calm voice made Will pause for a moment, and he turned to Jem. His friend shook his head, Will knew what it meant, and shrugged -almost. He prevented himself from doing it just in time. Will faced Gabriel again.

"No." Will spat, which made Gabriel grin in triumph.

"Fine, we have a deal then." He finished and he stood up, dusting of his uniform.

"Goodluck, Herondale." Were his last words as he walked out of the library, the same triumphal grin plastered to his face. Will glared at him with all hate he could muster.

"You are really going to do this?" Jem leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees, the knuckles of his thumbs touching his lips. Will's gaze softened and he nodded.

"Yup, I'm ready for kicking Gabriel in the ba... belly. Will corrected himself at the disapproving look his friend. Jem rolled his dark, bronze-flecked eyes skyward.

"And you're allowing him to date your sister?" Will quirked up an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I'm going to lose from Gabriel?" He spat out the name, hatred lacing his voice. He did not wait for Jem's response and reacted.

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming, James." He smiled to Jem and clutched his chest, Jem rolled his eyes again.

"Plus, I never said I wouldn't hit him if he touched my sister." He said wickedly, a smirk growing on his face.

"And also, Cecily is way too smart to ever date him." Will grinned, pushing himself up and walking over to the closest bookshelf. He let his fingers absently trail the spines of the books, inhaling the delicious smell of paper. He heard Jem mumble something before he stood to join Will.

"But what about Tessa? I think _she _is too smart to ever date you. Or kiss you for that matter." Jem pointed out and Will inwardly groaned, he had known the bet was a stupid decision, but it was Gabriel. Instead of nodding and admitting Jem was right, he widened his eyes.

"Are you now doubting my ravishing good looks?" He asked in mock surprise. His whole face glinted with mischievousness, shown by his smirk. Again, Jem rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I was not doubting your handsomeness, my friend. I was just considering Tessa's feelings towards you." Will let his mouth fall open in shock.

"She-she doesn't like me? But... that's impossible." He stuttered theatrically. He could see Jem was repressing the urge to facepalm.

"I believe that she indeed does not like you very much." Jem confirmed seriously, smiling apologetically. Will frowned and then let his face show fake horror.

"But Jem, I-I can't lose from a Lightworm, that would be ridic- Oh James, will you help me?" Will let his voice rise in tone, mocking desperateness. From the inside, he was laughing and was just trying to make Jem laugh too. Jem sighed and shook his head affectionately.

"I will not help you, William, it is your bet, not mine." Will gasped.

"But, but..."

"No William." Jem said, adding a gentle smile, he carefully patted Will on the shoulder, having noticed Will's suddenly strange way of sitting. Will sighed, ready to go to the extremes for getting Jem to laugh. He let himself fall to his knees, cringing inwardly as he felt a sting of pain in his back, but staying in character.

"My dear, sweet James" he began, and he saw the corners of Jem's mouth quirk up.

"Would you -oh graceful friend- become acquainted to Tessa Gray, for me? He begged dramatically, his clasped in front of him. Jem's lips were twitching by now, in a try to keep his uninterested posture.

"You forgot the word 'please'" he remarked dryly. Will's head bent, his chin resting on his chest. And then he looked up. He blinked away fake tears and gave Jem his best puppy-eyes look.

"Please." Jem shifted to move his weight to his other leg.

"No." Jem said calmly. Will sighed loudly.

"Alright. It was going to work on my own too anyway. I'll just give her the 'look' and she'll swoon and beg me to take her on a date with me." Jem raised one of his eyebrows, his lips formed into a smile.

"The 'look'?" He asked Will, who furrowed his eyebrows, wrinkles growing in between his eyebrows

"You don't know the 'look'?" At Jem's confirmation, he continued, explaining with an example.

"Remember Bridget? She used to pretend she hated me-" Jem snorted.

"Pretend? I don't think she was pretending, William." He remarked and Will rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want to believe, James. But a time during lunch-break, I gave her the 'look' and she fainted and fell for me -literally and figuratively." Jem sighed and shook his head, dark hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it away with his hand.

"She fainted, because Agatha was ill and another cook baked potato pie, which smelled rather unpleasant, Will. Not because you gave her the 'look' -whatever that may be."

"I don't recall Agatha being ill, she's as healthy as a cow. Nor do I remember eating potato pie."

"I thought you were good at English." Jem remarked.

"Also, you don't recall eating it, because you never did. You just spat on it and started venting about-"

"Having an Irish cook, who prepared everything with potatoes: potato pie; potato cream; potato sauce; potato ice-"

"Potato ice? Really, Will?" Jem interrupted Will, trying hard not to laugh at his friend's behaviour. The said person nodded enthusiastically and then scowled.

"Yes, you think it's disgusting too?" Jem sighed again.

"To be honest: I've never tasted it, nor ever heard of it, William." Will frowned and then his face cleared in sudden realisation.

"You think I'm lying?" Disbelief was obvious in his eyes and voice.

"Well, I'm not, I'm as sincere as a dog." Will stated. Jem rolled his eyes.

"Wow, your similes impress me, William. And, well, you do surely look like one." Will's eyed grew wide.

"Did -did you just insult my charming, ravishing good-looks?" He stuttered. For what seemed the hundredth time this afternoon, Jem rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, I said you looked like a dog, I never mentioned if the dog was handsome or not." He pointed out to Will, whose turn it was to roll with his eyes.

"I said I was as honest as a dog, not as good-looking."

"Oh so you admit dogs are better-looking than you are? You amaze me, William"

"James, don't" Will shook his head at his best friend. Jem's eyes were glinting with amusement and a smile played on his lips.

"I know," He started, mischievousness not completely cleared from his voice."

"Cats are way better-looking than dogs. Or you, for that matter." He smiled broadly when Will scowled again.

"Please, no cats. By the way, I'd rather have a dog as pet, who's handsomer than I am -not that it's possible- than have Church." Will shivered

"That evil creature."

"Church is not evil, he just doesn't like you very much." Jem explained.

"Sure." Will huffed, and he combed with his hair through his hair.

"Well, the feeling's mutual. I would sooner go on a date with Gabriel than say that cat isn't evil." He challenged.

"Would you bet on it?" Will ignored Jem's tone with which he spoke and responded.

"Yes, I admit worms are better than cats." Jem raised one eyebrow.

"So if you win-"

"You will not put ducks in my closet again."

"Alright. And if I win, you will feed Church daily." Will gasped and shook his head.

"No no no, there's no way I'm feeding that cruel cat."

"So you're sure of losing?" Will muttered something that sounded quite a lot like 'sabotage'.

"No, I was merely considering what would happen if you would consider cheating." He responded eventually. Jem chuckled.

"I'm not going to cheat, William. I don't need to."

"Since when have you become so sure of yourself?"

"Since I have become friends with you." They both stopped in front their dorm, having left the library. Will threw open the door and carefully lay down on his bed, the muscles in his back slightly relaxing, and his nerves getting used to the pressure of something pressed against his skin.

* * *

**I believe I'm finally back to my average length of a chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you want some more Heronstairs friendship scenes ;). -Jill**


	6. Chapter 6 Probability Calculus & Dinner

**Chapter 6 Probability Calculus and Dinner**

**A/N: Hellooo!**

**My maths teacher will be proud of me, for what I remembered from her lessons ;). Had to dig into my memory for finding the thing about 'relative frequency' ;). I hope you'll enjoy!**

**WARNING: HIGH LEVEL OF AWKWARDNESS! Lol. (Plus, William Herondale sexy-ness, but I think I warned you for that a few chapters ago...)**

**nicoleherondale: hihi, we all have the same issues sometimes, you know, William. But I can tell you, which I don't have to if you read the warning, that our Will be a little softer today, plus, nicer to Tessa. *giggles* When I wrote the chapter, I was like: meeeeh I want to write a chapter in which the bets will be decided and stuff. I could give you a tiny little spoiler.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** **Annual Sleepover** **XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Mmmmm. This cookie's so delicious, thank so so much, enjoy this chapter :).**

**Katie99mo: I will! Enjoy! :)**

**ishipwessa: Helloo Elle *waves*, I can relate to your username... *wink* and thanks! Hmm, my lips are sealed. :)**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa blinked and glanced up from her book. Cecily stood in front of her, clearly waiting for an answer to a question Tessa hadn't heard.

"What?" She asked, frowning. Cecily sighed, grabbed the book from Tessa's lap and tossed it on her bed.

"I said: do you want to go and do some homework with Sophie and me before we go to dinner?" Tessa hesitated -still being lost in Heathcliff's history- but eventually nodded and stood up to pick up her Calculus book and notes. When she turned around, Cecily had already set off to Sophie's dorm.

-x0O0x-

Tessa groaned in frustration; the Calculus exercises were working on her nerves. Cecily and Sophie both looked up from their homework.

"I despise calculating probability Calculus." Sophie chuckled and shifted to sit next to her, she bent her head over Tessa's book and scanned the exercises. A flashback hit Tessa and she smiled at the memory of Sophie helping her with her Calculus in the first form. Calculus was one of the very few -you might as well say 'only'- subject Tessa didn't like and found hard. Even though her Maths marks were extremely high -straight A's- she just wasn't capable of doing Calculus. Her brain shut off when it came to calculating those kind of exercises.

"This isn't that hard." Sophie commented in a funny voice and Tessa glowered at her.

"How in the Angel's name am I supposed to predict relative frequency? Whatever that may be." Tessa gestured with her hands and Sophie laughed. Cecily seemed merrily amused by her friend's irritation. Tessa rolled her eyes and listened to Sophie's explanation.

-x0O0x-

"My brain hurts." Tessa complained to her friends as they exited Sophie's dorm. Cecily and Sophie chuckled as they enter a lift, and Cecily pressed the ground zero-button.

"I officially hate Calculus now." Tessa declared.

"If it wasn't official before." The girls smiled.

"Jem likes Calculus." Sophie blurted out and she blushed a deep shade of red, emphasising the long scar that ragged her left cheek. Cecily raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Sophie flushed even redder -if that was possible.

"Well that's one thing I don't like about Jem then." The lift stopped at the floor of the boys' dorms. A slender person joined them, but the girls don't really payed attention to him.

"You can't not like Jem just because you hate Calculus." Tessa rolled her eyes and Cecily watched her two friends with an expression of mischievousness and nonchalance. She winked at Tessa when she noticed her looking. Tessa quickly turned her gaze back to Sophie.

"I never said that I do not like Jem, I just said I don't like Calculus. Despise it that is." Cecily chuckled and coughed, gesturing with her head towards the boy, Tessa frowned and Sophie shrugged, but they did spare a glance at him. And both returned shooting daggers at Cecily, faces flushed red. The boy was Jem. He blushed too and smiled, embarrassed.

Everyone held an awkward silence until the lift stopped at ground zero, well, everyone despite Cecily. She kept shooting suggestive looks at both Tessa and Sophie, smirked often. They stepped out of the lift and quickly found a place at the long dinner table.

"By the Angel, that was embarrassing." Sophie whispered to Tessa as they sat down at the table. Tessa nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes the bell rang and Tessa dashed toward the counter. She was really hungry and had the luck of ending up third in the row. Well, she was lucky until she found out who was standing behind her.

"Hey beautiful, hungry too?" A slow, arrogant voice said. And Tessa turned around in a flash, startled. She was looking into the bright, blue-glass eyes of William Herondale. His dark eyebrows were raised and he was smirked. There was something different about him. Tessa felt it. His smirk wasn't as cruel as it used to be, it was Cecily's smirk, a smirk to which Tessa always rolled her eyes as response.

But this time she didn't. To her own surprise, she smiled. And not a I-don't-like-you-so-fuck-off smile, but a real smile. She saw the astonishment in Will's eyes, and then the most incredulous thing in her life happened: he smiled back. If Tessa hadn't thought of him as handsome before, she sure a hell did now.

His pearl white teeth glittered in the ceiling lights and his eyes were filled with emotions, feelings, things Tessa never knew Will could be capable of feeling. There was honesty in his eyes, and a glimpse of sadness and pain. Tessa wondered.

"What are you going to order?" She asked genuinely. Will's face lit up as he smiled again and Tessa was shocked. How little a smile could do.

"I was thinking about the spaghetti, the last time I ate it, I spilled -accidentally- on the Lightworm, so that would definitely be a good choice." Despite Tessa shock, she laughed. And again something in Will's eyes brightened. Tessa was anxious to know what it was, but she kept herself silent.

_This is William Herondale, your childhood bully, and the biggest player you will ever meet. _Some voice in her head reminded her, and she froze. Was he trying to get to her? Probably. Will wouldn't just randomly smile. Will actually wouldn't smile at all. Tessa's jaw set; how could she have been so stupid? Without a word she turned around, also discovering it was her turn, and she made sure not to order anything that had to do with spaghetti.

She slammed her tray with a loud sound on the table, not caring about the water spilling from her cup and dropped in her seat. Cecily and Sophie shared alarming looks and glanced at Tessa with concern in their eyes.

"What did he do now?" Cecily asked, sighing. Tessa gnashed her teeth.

"He smiled." And Cecily laughed.

"He smiled? What's so bad about smiling? It isn't as if you haven't seen his smile before."

"He smiled a real smile." Cecily went pale.

"What?"

"He stood behind me in line and he smiled at me. And didn't say anything insulting, well, not about me anyway. He said something about ordering spaghetti to smash it in Gabriel's face." Tessa shrugged, she tried to act casual, but she was just as shocked as Cecily was.

"He hasn't smiled in five years." Cecily mumbled.

"He just smiled to annoy me or whatever is going on in his pretty little head." Tessa reasoned, but Cecily shook her head.

"Someone talking about my angelic appearance? Though pretty little head is a little underestimated, Tess. I'm quite sure my face is more something like: 'the most beautiful thing you will ever see in your life'." Will sat down next to Cecily, who was facing Tessa. From Cecily's face Tessa noticed Cecily had heard it too: he called her Tess. A name he had stopped calling her five years ago. And now it was back.

"That is, ladies, until you see me naked, then my head will be the second sexiest thing in your life." Cecily choked on her water and spit it out, making awful choking sounds. Will gently patted her on the back, which was the first siblingly-gesture Tessa had seen between them in five years.

"Don't worry, Cecy, I meant my six-pack. What were you thinking anyways?" He asked, smiling again, showing his perfect white teeth. Cecily pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, William." In the mean while Tessa noticed everyone in the Dinner hall was watching them, she blushed a little at all the stares and bent her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

-x0O0x-

"Now, has any of you seen Gabriel? I think I'm filled, so..." Will said. And Jem nudged him with his elbow. Jem and Gideon had joined Will, Cecily, Sophie and Tessa, and despite Tessa's predictions, the conversation hadn't been awkward at all. They had talked about the holidays and the first day of school, it had been fun.

"Hellooo? Earth to everyone." Will said and then he blinked.

"Is my beauty really that blinding that you can't even see me anymore?" Cecily groaned and Sophie huffed. Sophie had never been a great fan of Will, especially when he started bullying Tessa.

Tessa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, there we have him." Cecily looked up and watched Gabriel approach the table. Gabriel smiled when he noticed Cecily. What's up with the smiling today? Tessa asked herself. She couldn't help but be suspicious, Will was probably planning something together with Gabriel. Or rather against Gabriel, Tessa corrected herself, because she saw the competitive smirks Gabriel and Will exchanged before Gabriel sank down in the empty seat beside her and placed his tray on the table.

"So, how was your first day of school here, Tessa?" Gabriel asked, Tessa had been through too many surprises today to think of this as odd and just shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Except for Calculus, that was horrible." She heard Jem cough a little awkwardly and flushed red at the thought of the scene in the lift.

"Ah," Gabriel said, understanding. "We all have that problem." Cecily chuckled.

"Not everyone, Jem likes calculus, right Sophie?" And Cecily's comment made Sophie and Jem and Tessa blush and she smiled, not wickedly, but teasing. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"You really should stop talking about that, okay? We were just talking about Calculus."

"Yeah, sure." Cecily said, not trying to mask the sarcasm in that sentence. Will was viewing the scene in front of him with furrowed eyebrows.

"So you have decided to help me after all, James?" Jem shook his and rolled his eyes skyward and sighed aloud.

"It's not funny, William. You act as if it's all a game, but it's not."

"What's not a game?" Tessa asked, curiosity heavily laced through her voice. Will quirked up his eyebrow.

"Ever the curious one, aren't you, Tess?" Tessa glared at him.

"It's nothing you need to know about, Tessa." Jem assured her friendly, he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So, are we hosting the annual sleepover coming weekend, or did Jessamine and her friends steal that from us?" Will asked, Cecily stared at him.

"Since when are you interested in the annual sleepover?"

"Since there a beautiful girls joining." Will answered and he glanced at Tessa and winked at her. Gone was the smiling, gone was Will. Back was the smirking, back was William. Tessa shot daggers at him.

"Shut up, William."

"Fine, no one wants me here. I'll go." He said, though he didn't sound offended, he sounded more like Tessa should be highly embarrassed by sending him away. Tessa huffed. Will walked to Jessamine's table and joined her and her friends, who immediately started touching him "by accident". Tessa hated arm-touchers, as she had named those kind of girls and she quickly turned her gaze, which caught Jem's stare. They both blushed and Jem smiled politely again, Tessa smiled back. It was something instinctive, to such a lovely smile.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Tessa asked to no one in particular. Cecily shrugged her shoulders.

"He's probably on drugs or something." Sophie said and she immediately turned red and hid her face behind her curtain of dark, beautiful, silky curls, humiliated by her remark. Tessa saw Gideon look at her, and to her surprise, he smiled.

"Indeed, Sophie, you never know when it comes to him." Gideon said, pointing his thumb to where Will was sitting. Sophie said nothing, but just pulled her personal curtain close.

* * *

**Err, not really a long chapter, sorry guys! But, it did consist of some Will Herondale-kindness, so I think that counts for a long chapter *wink* Byebye! Xx -Jill**

**P.S. No updates soon! I'm going to Paris and I'll return on Sunday. Sunday is going to be my weekly upload-day from now on. ;). I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fire and a Vase

**Chapter 7**

**Helloooo!**

**Chapter 7. I hope you'll enjoy! Since I'm actually using my time for writing these chapters, it flows like... A fluid. Really, it's so easy to write all of a sudden. And thank you for all your support! –Jill**

**TheNextGreatAdventure: Maybeee, it's a good idea though… But I have some other plans… *evil face***

**Hearts With Love: Hellooooooo! Good to see you! Hihi. More adorable Jem coming soon! Plus, Will maybe isn't as sexy and unharmed as people think he is. Okay that was a kind spoiler, I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

**Ilikebigbookandicannotlie18: Hahah, I'm really excited for the bets too!**

**IluvMagnus101: uhm, no, I actually didn't recall you having a annual sleepover before reading this review… Please don't be angry! I didn't mean to copy anything. Jup *gasps too* Will smiled… TAMTAMTAMTAAAAAMM**

**nicoleherondale: Hellooooo! I'm back in your story too! *smiles* You're not stupid, I know what you mean, I have my moments too. Like right now! Yaay! **_**TESSA **_**indeed did nothing… but who says Tessa is the reason Will is so cruel… hehe. I didn't fly to Paris ;) I went with the train, but anyways: IT WAS SO MUCH FUUUN!**

**Bookworm flower: Thank you!**

**Guest: There is a reasonable explanation, I promise. And Tessa isn't the one causing Will's rude behavior, she is just one of his victims, since she was so vulnerable when she was younger. Now, Will is only trying to stay the same, so Tessa won't notice the change, since she knows things about Will others don't know and would be able to give them a place and decipher Will's calculated actions. I hope that sort of explains it without spoiling anything :).**

**Guest: See response above ^^**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa groaned and sighed softly during her Calculus exercises. It was her third day back at the London Institute and it had been fine so far. Will had mood swings; Cecily was overly enthusiast about the coming sleepover and was already planning things and listing what they would need; Sophie was silent and shy, only herself when she was alone with Cecily and Tessa; Gabriel was arrogant, but suspiciously nice to Tessa; Gideon was following Sophie almost everywhere and Sophie did not notice; Jem was... Jem. Polite, good-mannered, talented, amazing, a true gentleman. Tessa had talked to him a lot yesterday; she had loved it. He didn't seem to mind her curiosity and her questions and he made her laugh. She could feel a steady friendship building. Steady, just like Jem.

"Come on," Jem whispered, snapping Tessa from her thoughts. "That one isn't that hard." Tessa sighed.

"Sophie says that all the time as well. You two are just Calculus-freaks." Tessa nudged him with her elbow. He softly laughed and smiled, and for a few seconds, Tessa was enchanted by his smile.

"Well you and Will are English Literature-freaks then." Jem teased and he started explaining the exercise to her. They were allowed to talk, just not too loud. Jem leaned closer and pointed at the sum in the book, but all Tessa could think about was his smell. It was a sweet smell, but not overwhelming. A faint of sugar-sweetness and Tessa held herself still.

"Tessa?"

"I'm sorry, I can't think." Jem smiled a little at that.

"You can't think? And how is that? I believe there's quite a bunch of brain cells up there." Tessa grinned. But refused to answer, she couldn't tell him that it was his smell. That was strange. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Are you going to the annual sleepover thing?" Jem eyed her curiously for a second and then nodded.

"Every fifth former invited by Cecily is coming, so that means every single fifth former will be there. Cecily likes thing great and populated." He smiled.

"Also, it's not really a sleepover, it's a party, but Will, Gideon, Gabriel, Cecily, Bridget, Thomas, Cyril, and I guess you and Sophie too, are invited to a sleepover. Which is why Cecily calls it the annual sleepover, the party before is more of a homecoming dance." Tessa groaned.

"I hate going to a party. Especially when Cecily is nearby, she'll be dolling me up and..." Tessa sighed, Jem laughed softly.

"I thought you and Cecily were best friends?"

"We are, just not when there's a party or when she's hiding my books." Jem chuckled, and his finger combed through his hair.

"I'm sure she'll have to do that a lot."

"Do what?" Tessa asked confused.

"Hide your books. So your marks won't drop." Jem smiled a little mischievousness.

"Haha." Tessa said sarcastically and Jem grinned.

The rest of the period went on like that and then -finally- the bell for lunch break rang. She and Jem hurried towards the Dinner hall in which lunch was served too.

-x0O0x-

"So you're from Shanghai? Can you say something in Chinese?" Tessa burned with curiosity, Cecily and Sophie weren't there yet and she and Jem were talking about China.

"Wo xihuan yīnyuè." Jem answered. Tessa frowned, after a moment, she gave up.

"What does it mean?"

"I like music." Jem answered, and Tessa eyed him.

"Do you play any instruments?" She asked, fascinated. Jem nodded.

"The violin." Tessa's eyes widened. She glanced at Jem's hands: long, slim fingers, delicate, careful. Musician hands, Tessa knew.

"Awesome."

"I could play something for you after school." Jem suggested and Tessa smiled.

"I'd love to hear it." And then Cecily and Sophie arrived. Cecily started rambling about her Science teacher, Mr. Branwell -who preferred to be called Henry- and how he had accidentally spilled a scientific fluid onto Gabriel, who started cursing and at that moment, Mrs. Branwell walked in and gave Gabriel detention for his use of language.

Tessa's next period was Science, and she was looking forward to it.

-x0O0x-

Tessa let herself fall into a seat, her bag dropping to the ground.

"Tired?" Tessa glared at Will, who unfortunately sat down in the chair next to her.

"Of you." Tessa snapped venously. She didn't realise that the words sounded a bit flirtatious until they tumbled out of her mouth.

"Really?"

"Are you going to keep on asking questions that consist of only one word?" She asked smartly, Will grinned, and she stared at him blankly and then looked away, expecting an arrogant remark.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Thank the Angel." Tessa mumbled and she unpacked her bag, pulling her notebook out and a pen.

"Why?" Tessa was about to hit him with her notebook, when Mr. Branwell entered. He was on fire: his sleeve was on fire.

"Mr. Branwell, you're on fire!" A girl exclaimed, clearly panicking. Mr. Branwell frowned, while the fire was licking higher and higher up his sleeve.

"Henry," Will started calmly. "You're on fire. You do know that, don't you?" The professor answered warily.

"Oh yes, I know, I've been working during lunch break on this-" He was cut off by the contents of a vase being hurled over him by Will, who had -exhibiting a startling presence of mind- had seized a vase from Mr. Branwell's desk. Purple flowers crowned his -now drenched- orange hair. His brown eyes widened and he beamed at the burned sleeve.

"Do you know what this means?! The flame-retardant mixture I developed during lunch break works!" Mr. Branwell seemed not to care about the fact that he was soaked with plant-water, nor that his sleeve had almost burned away.

And then Mrs. Branwell entered the classroom, probably checking on Henry after last lesson.

"Henry!" Mrs. Branwell exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Henry brushed this away with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine Charlotte, really-" Charlotte noticed Will carrying a vase and added one by one.

"William Herondale, come immediately with me!" Will stood startled there, and followed Mrs. Branwell. Tessa realised the principle was never going to believe that Will just saved her husband, so Tessa darted after them through the door.

"Mrs. Branwell!" Tessa turned a corner and saw Mrs. Branwell looking furious at Will and Will seemed a bit helpless. Mrs. Branwell turned her toward Tessa.

"Yes, Tessa?"

"Will only saved Mr. Branwell, he came in with a sleeve on fire, you see." Tessa quickly explained, hoping Mrs. Branwell would believe her. The principle nodded eventually and Will sighed in relieve. Tessa furrowed her eyebrows: did Will care about getting detention? Or his parents getting a call from Mrs. Branwell?

"Very well, I believe in your honesty, Theresa. William, you can go." When Mrs. Branwell was gone, Will turned to Tessa, and gave her a light hug. His head was nestled against her neck and Tessa wondered if he could hear her bursting heart or feel her pulse, which was quickening every second.

"Thank you, Tess." He mumbled into her hair, his breath hot on her neck. This was definitely not an act, Tessa realised. So he did have a heart after all. But why was he so scared for punishment? Why was she even hugging _William Herondale_? Had she really just got him out of trouble? What the hell was wrong with her? Tessa swiftly backed away.

"Why are you so afraid for punishment?" She blurted out and Will stiffened. _Great Tessa, Great. His guard's down and you're building it up for him. _She thought. Vulnerability disappeared for Will's eyes, replacing itself with hardness.

"Thank you, again." He completely ignored the question and returned to the classroom. Tessa spend the rest of the lesson watching London through the window, wondering about Will. She did not notice the little explosion from one of Mr. Branwell's experiments; she did not notice Will freezing in pain as someone scampered his shoulder while passing his seat. She was lost in her world of book characters. Heathcliff appeared in front of her. And Cathy. And Sydney was talking to a woman, before his execution. Pip showed. Tessa closed her eyes, wishing she were gone from this world, into theirs. Wishing she would find her one true love. Wishing she could see her parents and Aunt again. Wishing she could see her brother and tell him about what had happened so far. She wished for so many things. And then the bell rang, disturbing Tessa's thoughts. She packed her bag and walked automatically to her next period, driven by nothing but her will to not get detention for arriving too late.

* * *

**Tududu, I like writing this :). Especially while listening to AG's new album. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! See ya next chapter. Damn it, I seem incapable of writing long chapters. Saints.**

**XXXXX Btw, I know this all sounds really inhuman and fake and stuff, but Will has his reasons to be cruel, and Tessa has her reasons to sometimes like Will or at least help him out of trouble; she knows something you guys + no one else knows… yet. ****XXXXX**

**Xx -Jill**


	8. Chapter 8 Music from the Heart

**Chapter 8 Music from The Heart**

**Helloooooo!**

**I've written this chapter in a dark room, with a candle lit; really cosy. :) I love candles. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Would ou like me to upload a oneshot about this story? It's a pre-story to this fanfic. There will be more of those pre-stories, if the reactions are positive :). -Jill**

**Lifeofme: Soooooooooon… I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay patient. Enjoy this chapter!**

**The-Finale-Hope: Hihi, I will upload every Sunday, is that often enough? My school has started, so it will be less chaotic, I will probably upload decent chapters from my usual length (2-3k). And yes, it was a tiny little step, but once the race has started… I love metaphors ;). **

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I totally understand the Jem-part. Damn it, my OTP's keep changing. Wessa's probably above Jessa now… ugh, it's so confusing. Sneaky Cassandra Clare, for writing such an amazing love triangle. Again: thank you. You are so sweet, you write the kind of reviews that keep me motivated. Enjoy this chapter (it will include some Jem playing the violin *wink*)!**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

For the first time in her life, Tessa had found her place at the London Institute. She and Jem had wandered around the school, and they had gone to the Music room. But not before they discovered a trapdoor in the floor of the attic, leading to a tiny, old-fashioned and long-forgotten room. The room was filled with shelves carrying ancient books, the excitement that Tessa felt when she found out about that was overwhelming. Of course she and Jem didn't want to break any school rules, but it seemed the room had not been visited within at least ten years -explaining the dust and filth that was smudged everywhere- so it wasn't of great importance to tell the principle, they had decided.

Tessa closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the teacher's chairs. The Music room was made of mellow wood; the floors gleamed, as did the grand piano in the back of the room. Everything in the room seemed soft, as muted as watercolour. In the dark gleam of the surface of the piano, she could she her and Jem's reflection, and she turned to him. Jem smiled at her and opened a cupboard, pulling out a violin case and gracefully laying it down on the table. His back was turned to Tessa, and he had taking his blazer off, leaving him in his white shirt. As he bent to zip open the case, his shirt slid up a bit and showed the low of his back, above the waistband of his trousers. Tessa swallowed and forced herself to look away, but that did not erase the image of Jem's tanned, flawless skin. She blinked and shook her head; Jem was her _friend_. She shouldn't have such thoughts. Instead she watched Jem's hands release the bow from it's holder and how he started rubbing a piece of something that looked like solid honey against the bow. Jem noticed Tessa's stare and gestured for her to join him.

"It's rosin, you have to rub it into the hairs of the bow before playing." Jem told her, answering her soundless question. He continued moving the rosin up and down the bow as Tessa observed with interest.

After a while, Jem gently placed the rosin back in the case and lifted up the violin, tucking it in the crook of his neck. He gripped it between his shoulder and chin, and brought the long bow to the strings. He began to play.

Tessa had always loved music, she knew, but this music was completely new to her. Every single note was wrung out in perfection; it was as fine as anything Tessa had ever heard. The music created pictures in Tessa's mind; colouring in every detail. Flashes of sunrises, sunsets and storms appeared and vanished against her now closed eyelids. The sound changed, causing goosebumps to raise on Tessa her skin. She opened her eyes again and watched in amazement as Jem's grip on the bow loosened, producing a soft, harmonic sound. It was enchanting. The melody rolled like water, graceful waves, and brightened like the sun. Jem's fingers slid up and down slightly, and the pitch of the music deepened, rain falling down from the sky and soaking them both. The music designed its own illusions, it was more than just music; it was a story. The notes crashed at her feet, rose to surround her. They danced around her, overwhelmed her. Her heart was racing in her chest, slamming against her ribs, and again flashes appeared before her eyes. Yet this time they weren't Jem's. Smells of blood and iron closed in on Tessa, images of a car. A flash of two bodies. A high-pitched scream. And then complete darkness. The soaring notes rose higher and higher, climbing and imaginable flight of stairs. Only then Tessa realised she was crying. Once again a shock of images hit her. Now more recent events emerged in front of her. Aunt Harriet smiled and blew out her last breath as Tessa held her hand, balancing on the edge of the bed. The monotone voice of the priest who called a prayer to Aunt Harriet as she lay in her coffin-

"Tessa? Tessa, are you alright?" Jem his voice was pitched with concern and Tessa opened her eyes, finding Jem standing in front of her. The violin lay on the dark, gleaming surface of the grand piano, and its bow had been paced back in its holder. Tessa wiped her tears away with the back of her hands, looking at her friend. She nodded slowly and turned her head away; she hated crying in front of other people. She despised breaking in front of someone who barely knew her, someone who would probably judge her. Except, this was Jem. Sweet, caring Jem, who would never judge anyone. Tessa gripped her skirt between her hands, balling them to fists. She froze as Jem's slender fingers touched her chin, gently forced it upwards. His eyes were searching hers and Tessa was paralysed. She watched the dark brown of his eyes, changing colour a little with every slight move. She observed the specks of bronze and gold, and could do nothing else but sit still. His eyes were unreadable. And Tessa realised Will was not the only one good as masking, Jem used it as well. The glints of emotions Tessa could catch were confusing, so she stayed calm, letting Jem explore her mind through the many feelings that leaked out through her eyes, falling with her tears. Jem's other hand came up to her face, stroking the tears away. Tessa shivered.

The door slammed open. Will stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise. But he hid it quickly.

"James, I was searching for you." Jem suddenly let go of Tessa, realising he was still kneeled in front of her, holding her face. Tessa stood up in confusion and warily made her way to the door. She waved at Jem.

"I'll see you at dinner." She mumbled and she walked out of the door. Before closing it behind her, she heard Will's voice.

"What was that? I thought you weren't-" And she closed the door. She ran back to her dorm, not minding to take the lift, but ran the long stairs.

Her mind was trapped in a cloud of flashbacks. Dark thoughts. And she ran right into someone, who descended the stairs. Gabriel Lightwood caught her before she tumbled backwards. Even though she had regained her balance, his hands were still clamping her shoulders. Her whole body tensed in horror. Gabriel's eyes scanned her face, registering the tears. His hand came up to stroke her cheek. Tessa tried to back away, but his iron grip was too strong for her.

"Is everything alright?" Tessa looked at him in astonishment; that was the last thing she'd expected to come from Gabriel Lightwood's mouth. She nodded, not bothering to look at Gabriel's face. She knew he was playing a game against Will; she had noticed their competitive glares at each other. And what Gabriel said next confirmed her guesses.

"Tessa, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" His voice was faked with anxiety. Tessa found herself again and huffed, and yanked herself free. She glowered at Gabriel.

"No." And she continued running to her room, well aware of the fact that Gabriel Lightwood, one of her childhood bullies, had seen her cry.

-x0O0x-

"Tessa!" A voice from behind called and she turned around, facing Jem. He was balancing his tray on one hand and fidgeting on the end of his shirt with the other.

"I'm sorry, for earlier today; I didn't mean for you to walk away." Tessa smiled and waved it away with her hand.

"It's okay." Jem frowned, adorable wrinkles showing between his dark eyebrows.

"You were crying. Are you sure everything's alright?" Tessa laughed and gave Jem a smile.

"Yeah, Jem. I'm not unhappy at all.'

"So you did like the music then?" Tessa chuckled at Jem's question and then nodded.

"It was like you were telling me a story, painting me an artwork. It was so beautiful. I could see the sun, the night sky, rivers, storms…" Tessa trailed off, not exactly wanting to inform Jem of her flashbacks. Jem exhaled, sitting down in a chair at the table. Tessa joined him.

"That is a strange sort of magic, don't you think so? You understand my music, Tessa." Tessa frowned and then disagreed.

"But Jem, I don't know anything about music, I cannot tell a sonata-"

"No," Jem interrupted. His hand took hers and he squeezed it. Tessa shivered, but did not move.

"That is not the kind of music I mean. I meant that every heart has its own melody and that you know mine." The words may have sounded cliché to others, but Tessa was deeply touched. Her friend had just claimed that she knew him better than most people did; despite they had only known each other for a few days.

His hand left hers and he braced his arms on the table, rising up.

"Come," He gestured to Tessa.

"Lets get you some dinner." And they joined the row that was forming in front of the counter where food was served. They chatted about the lessons they had today, and Jem promised he would help Tessa with her Calculus homework. Tessa felt other girls staring at her, or rather _glaring _at her. She guessed it was because she was talking to Jem; he seemed pretty popular here. She felt, despite the glares, accepted for who she was, happy to be with Jem.

After they got Tessa got her food, they plumped down in the chairs at the table where they sat earlier, and started eating. The food was delicious and soon, Tessa stood up to get another round, Jem following her. Jem told Tessa something about Calculus and Tessa laughed absently, lost in her thoughts. Her mind was crowded with so many memories, so many words. When Will passed by, she ignored him. When Gabriel walked up to her, she turned away. Even though Jem was a friend of hers, she wanted to be alone. She needed a book, to lose herself and transform into a book character. She wanted not to care about the fact that her parents were dead. She wanted to deny the loss of her Aunt, which took place not a long time ago. She wanted to tear open her head and grab the negative thoughts, the depressive memories, and throw them out of the window. But she couldn't. And that was what made her feel weak.

Jem probably noticed something about her, because he just smiled gently and didn't speak. She was glad for that; Jem was a true friend.

-x0O0x-

"Tessa, are you coming to Sophie's dorm?" Her roommate asked Tessa. Tessa shook her head and returned to staring out of the window. The trees at the campus swayed heavily in the strong wind, and rain drowned the streets. Dark clouds revealed the storm that was to come later the evening. Tessa couldn't help but compare her mind to the unpredictable, sinister clouds. Maybe the clouds were just as lost as she was, floating above the surface, searching for a place she could call her home. Tessa sighed and wrapped her arms around her body. Maybe she should not think so much. Maybe she had to push the thoughts away, live like Will did. Emotionless, blank. He after all hadn't gotten the best childhood, Tessa remembered. Tessa turned her thoughts and climbed out of the windowsill and bent over her bookshelf, searching for a book to read. But then, suddenly, a flash of the little room filled her mind, and she fled to the door. Silently running the halls, she tried to recall the location as well as she could. She ran the stairs up to the attic. In the attic, she lifted the trapdoor, and climbed down the ladder. She opened the window, so it would smell less stuffy, and twirled around to the shelves. There were files, which didn't really interest Tessa as much as the thick books did. She pulled one out.

_Broken Heart._

It read. Tessa frowned, and opened the book while sitting down on the edge of the fauteuil that was placed in a corner of the room.

_When the times seem dark, _

_Read a book and find a saviour._

_When your thoughts are clouded,_

_Read a book and find your hero._

The first sentences fascinated Tessa, she was eager to read more. She carefully turned the page.

_I am Elizabeth Moore, and you are reading my book._

Tessa gasped and a tear left her eye. This book was her mother's. Her mother had been at this school; her mother had been a student here. Tessa sat still, frozen, for a moment, letting the information down on her. And she felt truly connected to her mother for the first time since she had lost her. More connected than when Aunt Harriet had handed her the necklace for her birthday. Tessa pulled the chain and glanced at the little angel dangling. She caught it with her hand and watched it with more interest than she ever had. Tessa smiled; through the dark clouds in her mind, rays of sunlight were breaking through.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! There will be more from Tessa her mother's book in the coming book. And yes, I did write the poem myself, that's why it's so f****** up ;). See ya next Sunday! –Jill**

**I'm getting closer to my normal length! Btw, I'm sorry if, sometimes, Tessa has a little dark thoughts. **

**I also have to admit that I'm a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I get. I know, I sound whiny, but I feel like I'm only writing this for a very few people, who will actually take the time to review. I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9 Almost

**Chapter 9 Almost**

**Helloooooo!**

**Here is chapter 9, with a much desired Wessa moment. I've been busy with my book and school, so that's why I didn't update at all. I've written one of the last chapters for this fanfic already, AND I'M SO EXCITED! Wessa shippers are definitely going to like that scene ;). Mwuhahahahah.**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I enjoy reading your reviews so much; they make me really happy.**** And no, sadly, I have never watched Despicable Me :/. Hmmm, making out you say? I'll see what I can do… Just kidding, you will have to wait uh, I don't know. But it will happen soon. Again, thank you for your super adorable-happy-making review, enjoy this chapter!**

**The-Finale-Hope: Will was just saying something, again, about Jem helping him. The book will be very interesting; you will get to know creepy stuff about Elizabeth's past. It's just a fun side-story actually, but yeah. Paedophilic teachers included.**

**1FanGirlGeek: Hihi, I'm sorry. But I don't really have to apologise after you read the coming chapters… Enjoy!**

**Guest: YOU ARE TOO SWEEEEEEET! I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**yoitsyourstruly: Do you remember the bet between Will and Gabe? That what's happening ;). And yes, poor Jem, but I really need Wessa. **

**Someone you know: Thank you! I have the feeling I know you…. Hehe.**

**Scarlett: Heyo! :) This review just made me beam so brightly that I think my lamps broke… Thank you so much! This is going to be Wessa though, and I can say that this was about the last bit of Jessa :(. I'm stuck in between those two ships, so my coming fanfic will have more Jessa ;). **

**Marie E. Brooke: No problem! And oops, auto correction I guess, I wrote my earlier chapters on my phone.**

**LazuliLAnime25: Hahaha, nope there's a love triangle, with some stupid boy pride and show off thingie included, which makes it look like a square ;). **

**Anonymous: Thank you! I guess you will like the end of this chapter as well then, because I come back to that quote ;).**

**Wolfblaze1123: Thanx! Here you go :).**

**Emmajigs13: I ship them both… But this is going to turn out totally Wessa!**

**Guest: Guess what? I UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED… Sorry, I just had to do that :). Enjoy!**

**sharkmm: Thank you, though I am going to disappoint you in coming chapters :(. I don't mean to, I ship both Wessa and Jessa, but this is going to be Wessa in the end.**

**Alexia ShadowDemon: I totally love your username! Hahah, I was just having mood swings when I wrote my earlier chapters. I have **_**changed **_**now ;).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The poems in Elizabeth's book are snippets from**

**songs of mine, so please don't copy them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

_Frozen_

_I am frozen by the words you said,_

_Frozen by every threat,_

_Someone please give a place to stay,_

_Someone please melt the pain away,_

_Start a fire, so I can breathe,_

_Lit a candle, so I can see,_

_Frozen, frozen by you._

Tessa lowered the book she held, her thoughts were spinning and she had a hard time not throwing the book out of the window. Her mother hadn't led the fairy tale life Tessa thought she had led; Axel Mortmain, Tessa and her mother's Calculus teacher had bothered her mother. No wonder that she didn't like Calculus. Mr. Mortmain had been around thirty when Elizabeth had been in his class. Tessa sighed, why was life so difficult? She turned the page and returned her attention to the writings.

-x0O0x-

"She's a little bit of a freak, isn't she?" A masculine voice asked and Tessa jumped up from her chair. _William Herondale_ was leaning nonchalantly against one of the bookshelves, he unpeeled himself from the wooden planks and came to sit down in the only empty chair in the room, next to her, smirking as he did so. Tessa's expression hardened.

"What do you mean?" She snarled and Will chuckled, amused by her sudden change of behaviour.

"Elizabeth," He gestured to the book, which was resting on Tessa's lap. "She's pretty freaky. Although she does write beautiful poems, they're quite deep." Tessa restrained the urge of smacking Will across the face, slapping that smirk of his features. He had not just insulted her mother. Will seemed entertained by Tessa's anger, which fuelled Tessa's fire of temper even more.

"You're not that far, are you? In the book I mean." He again used his hand to gesture to her mother's diary. Tessa shook her head, fearing that if she opened her mouth, she would immediately let some inappropriate words slip, she didn't know why she cared though; it was William Herondale. Will nodded, and if it were possible, the look in his eyes softened.

"She kisses him." Tessa her eyes widened with confusion, and then she frowned.

"She kisses Mortmain, after he tells her he loves her." Tessa gulped, hardly capable of holding back the vomit that was rising in her throat. _Her _mother surely hadn't kissed Mr. Mortmain, not only was the man disgusting, but he had been her mother's teacher too, and he had been at least ten years older than her at that time. She shuddered at the thought.

"What?" She blurted out, and Will appeared to be taken aback by her shock. Now it was his turn to frown.

"Why do you act so shocked?" His voice sounded genuine, not sharp, like it did normally.

"Elizabeth, she is my mother." Will's eyes grew extremely wide, almost popping out of their sockets. The sea of dark blue seemed to move, as if its waves were breaking onto the edge of his irises, the breakage forming the white of his eyeballs.

"Well," He said after a moment of silence. "I guess that explains why you don't like Calculus." Tessa couldn't help it, despite everything, she laughed.

"You know what's funny," Will continued. "I actually compared Elizabeth to you." Tessa her laughter died within the flicker of a second, her face fell. Will shifted in his chair; he was sitting strangely, Tessa noticed. As if he didn't want his back to touch the cushions, but she ignored it, not wanting to worry about someone for whom she didn't care anyway. The awful silence returned and took its place in the little room; killing every little noise it caught in its web. Tessa breathed heavily.

She was confused, too confused to explain. Her mind was filled with thoughts bumping against her skull, trying to escape, to break free. But her skull was too strong. Her head turned to Will, he was staring out of the window, his eyes distant, not completely focusing. Though that wasn't the oddest thing about him. On his lips, a bizarre smile played, like he was remembering someone or something that made him happy. Not for the first time in her life, Tessa wished she could read thoughts.

"Why do you act like you don't care about anything?" Tessa said on an exhale of a breath. The question echoed hauntingly through the small room; Tessa almost cringed. Will's head turned to her, his eyes staring right through her. There was no fury playing his features, just coldness. For a second Tessa wondered what part of herself had allowed her to ask him that question, annoyed, she straightened her back.

"You never laugh," Sentences were formed in her larynx, pulled out of her mouth by a force she didn't know.

"Not really at least. You act as if everything is funny to you, but you never truly laugh. Sometimes you do smile, like earlier this week, during dinner. Or just a moment ago." The words tumbled out of her mouth, escaping her lips, which were desperately attempting to inhale them and take them back. So she could lock them away in her mind, but it was too late, they had already fled. Will gave her an unreadable look, the blue of his eyes even more enchanting than she remembered. His shoulders moved to form a casual shrug, but halfway they froze. Will's lips twitched dangerously, a motion which could either mean anger, or pain. And since William Herondale never felt pain, Tessa prepared herself for a vicious comment.

"I don't know. I really don't know." So many questions. Too many words. Tessa was on the verge of throwing a chair at him; he would never answer a question clearly.

"You must know that you are not the only one who lost someone dear. I just handle it different. Instead of climbing back into my shell and go cry and whine, like you do, I build up walls, and pretend nothing is wrong. You should try that too, about half of the school thinks you're a crying little shit."

They were back, the words that cut crueller than knives. Tessa trembled. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he was right.

"And you think they're right?" She heard herself say with a small voice. Will gulped, he seemed to be in war with himself, choosing between the truth or a lie.

"Yeah." He breathed. _The truth. _One word, four letters, and it ripped her apart. Clawing with its nasty tentacles of thoughts. Blood welled up, skin was torn apart, Tessa Gray was fighting, fighting demons. _Her _demons, but they were too strong, too smart, too cruel, and she died.

By now, Tessa her hands were violently shaking and she clasped them together in her lap, hoping Will couldn't see it. Swallowing past the lump of confusion that was building up in her throat, she opened her mouth, saying,

"Get out." To her own surprise, her voice sounded exactly like she wanted it to sound. It was steady and harsh, no emotion playing with it. Will's expression was unreadable, blank, but Tessa didn't care.

There was something burning inside her, flames licking her heart, slowly but surely melting it. It felt warm and comforting, only Tessa's mind told her it was wrong, that those flames were supposed to be of ice. She searched for her buckets of water, which were always there in times of need, to quench the dangerous sparks inside her. She knew it was coming back, and this time, she wasn't strong enough to push it down. So long had she hid it, angry with herself for feeling that way, even though he was so mean. Only she had been strong then, now, she had already fallen apart. Her demons had taken over, and with demons comes fire. Though Tessa had never expected the fire to be a burning desire, the flame of wanting she had tried to quench so many times. The voice of her mind was stronger now, screaming above all the intoxicating warmth that was enchanting her from head to toe, inside and out. So she did what her mind demanded her to, she did the only thing she knew. She _had _to make him leave.

"I said. Get. Out." She hissed. The assuring warmth was gone, and a sudden bitterness took its place. Not only her buckets of water had been emptied, but also a freezing coldness of anger had been released from its prison. What was she doing? It was William Herondale after all. Anger spread through her whole body, following the pattern of her nerves. Every impulse was a shock of pure frustration that was not only aimed at Will.

She was so angry, _so _mad at herself for ever letting his appearance do its deceiving. For letting the vulnerability that he was so good at pretending lead her into the state of desire. For saving him, when she should have punished him, stabbed him back after all the knives he had thrown at her. Her anger seared through her, and she was still shaking, but for a different reason now. _It is so easy, too easy to fall for what you want to believe,_ Tessa thought.

Tessa had expected Will to stay, to annoy her, to wait for her control to snap and for her to burst out, but he stood up, his motions automatically. The steps he took towards the ladder thundered through Tessa's head, echoing through the hollowness of her heart. Will had left, the fire was gone, and Tessa sighed in relief.

But there was also an emptiness forming, shaping her heart, caving it out, till all love was gone. She was once again alone. The fear of loneliness had hunted her for so long, haunting her dreams, and now, it had finally caught up with her. It wouldn't be long until she was completely empty, just a shell of the girl she was: the girl who loved, the girl who fought her difficulties. And for the first time Tessa realised she wasn't strong, she wasn't stronger. She was weak, so unbelievably weak compared to her younger version.

Again, anger took hold of her hollow body, and it felt _good. _Tessa smiled, not wickedly, not cruel, but a true smile, which sucked up every emotion that left her and filled her heart again. She had so much to do, she had so much to better, and she was ready. More ready than she had ever been. Not only sunlight had broken through her sinister, dark clouds, no, a strong and invincible wind had started blowing, dragging the clouds with it, blowing dry the showers of tears Tessa had cried so many times. She was strong, _actually _strong.

* * *

**It was a little short for a come back, but I'm proud of this chapter, 'cause it relates so much to how people deal with their problems in real life. Thank you all so much for your support! I'll be off to France for a week, so no updates, but then it's autumn break, and I'll be able to update again. Byebye. -Jill**


End file.
